


We might be idiots

by commanderofcandles



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korra is oblivious, and asami makes stupid plans, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderofcandles/pseuds/commanderofcandles
Summary: Asami realized she's in love with her best friend months ago. She's been flirting with Korra since then, to no avail. Asami comes up with what she thinks is a genius plan. Making Korra jealous to get her to admit her feelings. Asami might be CEO of a successful company, but in matters of the heart, she's not the brightest.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 154





	We might be idiots

**Author's Note:**

> i know i need to finish those clexa fics, I will, but right now, i can't get these two out of my head whenever i try to write

Asami Sato, engineering genius and CEO of the most successful company of Republic City, likes to think she can read people fairly easily. She’s used to assessing other people’s intuition - business partners, competitors, members of the board, and even her friends. There is one person though, Asami is used to knowing better than anyone else. Her best friend Korra has always been wearing her heart on her sleeve. She’s never been able to hide anything from Asami. Though, a couple months ago, that had started to change.

Asami has known for quite some time that her feelings for Korra were not strictly platonic. Asami has been subtly dropping hints at her best friend that she might want more than friendship, flirting with her occasionally. It amuses her to no end, because her best friend’s reaction is always priceless. A stuttering mess, always flushing bright red. Whenever it seems like Korra wants to flirt back though, her blue-eyed friend always backpedals.

Asami is growing quite tired of this little game between them. She’s quite certain Korra is aware of her own feelings by now. Asami simply wants to know if she has a chance with Korra, or if she has to let go of those romantic feelings.

Asami has a plan though - she always has a plan, for everything. Future Industries is the sponsor of Korra’s team, the Fire Ferrets. So, of course, the CEO always attends Korra’s games. The final game of the championship is coming to an end next week, meaning the party Asami is throwing the team and other sponsors afterwards will be a celebratory party - Asami has no doubt about that. She intends to find out Korra’s true feelings about her then.

At this moment though, Asami is sulking in a corner, at her own party she threw after yet another successful business deal. Her group of friends had kindly agreed to come for moral support - though Asami is fairly sure they came for the free drinks above anything else. She’s been watching some woman flirt with Korra for the past ten minutes. While her best friend doesn’t seem particularly receptive, the other woman clearly won’t give up.

But of course, she is Asami freaking Sato, and she’s never been afraid of a little competition. She won’t go down without a fight. She has a plan to carry through after all.

Whoever that dumb woman is, Asami will _not_ let her chance with Korra pass her by.

Asami steps forward when she hears the woman giggle, resisting the strong urge to smash her face.

However, before her arm finds its way around her best friend’s shoulders - unsurprisingly, Asami _loves_ to pretend to be Korra’s girlfriend in situations like this -, she hears Korra’s clumsy reply.

”Uh, sorry but actually I’m… um… not single.”

Asami resists the urge to smile, turns around and retreats before she does something stupid. Like laughing at that woman’s face which would be just petty. Or, kissing her best friend gratefully in front of all their friends. Probably not her best ideas.

She spots Bolin at the bar and goes straight to find him. She holds up a finger and orders a drink.

She can feel Bolin’s narrowed eyes on her.

”What’s got you smiling so bright? Did Cabbage Corp go bankrupt?”

Asami snorts.

”Nope, no bankruptcy tonight.”

She tries to contain her smile. She knows she looks stupid, she just can’t help it.

Thankfully, Bolin doesn’t question her any further. He simply shrugs and takes a sip of his beer.

The bartender offers Asami her cocktail and her smile returns.

Korra always called her parties a ‘ _gathering of boring, pompous people who loved stupid, fancy cocktails with tiny umbrellas_ ’.

Though, when Asami had asked her friends to come to her party, Korra had vigorously nodded and said she’d only come for the tiny umbrellas.

Asami takes a sip from her brink before turning around to face the crowd. Of course, Korra is right. The people gathered here are as _dull_ as always. But they are also business partners, shareholders, or political figures. As much as Asami hates it, mingling with them is part of the job.

She scans the crowd until her eyes fall on the woman who asked Korra out. Asami admits, she is cute. The engineer thinks she’s found another target already, judging from the way the woman is holding tightly onto Mako’s arm. She snickers to herself. Her ex-boyfriend seems more than uncomfortable. Asami can’t blame the woman for flirting with her friends though, they are the only interesting people here.

”How long until Mako begs us to leave?”

Asami turns to her left and smiles warmly. Her best friend is leaning against the bar, laughing at the way Mako wiggles to try and escape from the woman’s clutches.

”I’d give it ten minutes.”

Korra smiles at her before she leans forward, grabs the straw and takes a big gulp from Asami’s drink.

”Hey! Get your own drink!” Asami protests but can’t help her lips tugging upwards at Korra’s shrug.

They watch Mako’s struggles for a few more moments, laughing louder every time he blushes.

Asami feels Kora’s eyes settle on her.

”Don’t you have some sucking up to do?”

Asami rolls her eyes. Korra’s teasing tone is what keeps Asami from punching her shoulder.

”Everyone is already drunk. I think this party is coming to an end.”

Asami takes another sip, letting her eyes stray from the crowd and land on Korra.

”Thanks for coming by the way.”

Korra smiles brightly. ”You know I never say no to free drinks.”

”They’re free for you because _I_ paid for it,” Asami gently reminds her with a smirk.

Korra snorts and joins her hands, bowing her head. ”Oh great CEO, we thank you for the free cocktails and tiny umbrellas.”

Asami shakes her head at her dorky best friend.

Korra’s grinning when she raises her head again.

”Speaking of free drinks, you’re coming to the celebratory party after our game next week right?”

”Celebratory?” Asami raises an eyebrow. ”You haven’t won the championship yet.” Asami knows they’ll win, but she loves to tease Korra.

Her friend huffs. ” _Please_ , you know we’ll win. We’ve trained harder than anyone.”

Asami smiles and offers Korra her cocktail. She takes it and looks to Asami expectantly.

”So, will you be there to celebrate with us?”

Asami smiles and nods. ”Of course, wouldn’t miss it. Plus, I’m the one throwing the party.” Korra laughs at this. Asami’s heart instantly warms. She adds, ”I’m really looking forward to your last game.”

Korra’s eyes light up. ”Me too! When we win this, maybe we can actually start thinking competing in the Earth Kingdom’s League.”

”That’s gonna cost a lot to Future Industries isn’t it?”

Korra nudges her. ”That’s because you’re our biggest fan!”

Asami pushes her hand away and smirks. ”And also because I can never say no to you.”

Asami’s smirks widens when she sees Korra swallow thickly, her cheeks turning pink.

As per usual, Korra deflects, looking away, ”Well, we are the best hockey team in Republic City.”

Both fall silent and turn back to the crowd. Asami sighs heavily.

She barely hears Korra’s awkward joke over her own thoughts. It’s decided, she needs to give Korra a push if she ever wants the girl to admit her feelings to Asami. A _big_ push. Her plan needs to be revised.

//

As it turns out, the big push came with a name. Iroh. The guy has been Asami’s long time friend. For some reason though, Korra has always seemed to dislike the guy. So, naturally, when Iroh calls Asami because he’s in Republic City for a few weeks and invites her for coffee, Asami thinks of something better.

Being a big fan of hockey, Iroh instantly agrees to go to the big finale game with Asami.

Once the game starts, Asami screams louder than anyone - except maybe Opal, Bolin’s girlfriend - when the Fire Ferrets step in. Iroh seems almost as enthusiastic as she is, and as soon as the game starts, they barely stop cheering their team on.

At the second break, Opal and Asami - dragging Iroh with them - can’t resist waiting in front of the changing rooms, hoping to catch their friends before they go back on the field.

Once the doors open, Opal quickly finds Bolin, while Asami patiently waits for Mako and Korra.

Korra sees her first and trots towards her, glowing from sweat and adrenaline.

”Hey, came to wish us luck?”

Asami smiles and opens her mouth ro reply, only to have Iroh beat her to it.

”You don’t need it. You’re killing it out there!”

Korra freezes and turns to him, eyes narrowing.

”Iroh, hi. Didn’t know you were in town.”

Iroh simply smiles.

”I invited him,” Asami explains, eyes focused solely on her best friend’s face, gauging her reaction.

She doesn’t miss the way Korra’s right eye twitches, or how her face instantly turns back to her. Korra seems to struggle for words, her jaw set, and Asami feels her heart clench, dropping her head guiltily under her best friend’s glare. She did not mean for Korra to know she invited Iroh until _after_ the game. She never wanted to distract the athlete. Too late for that, Asami did not think this through. She regrets not staying on the bleachers, patiently waiting for the end of the game and inevitable win for the Fire Ferrets.

Now, she simply feels stupid.

However, Mako comes out the door and Iroh quickly makes his way to him, shaking hands with his old friend.

Asami finally meets Korra’s eyes, relieved to see the athlete is not throwing daggers at her anymore.

”Sorry I didn’t tell you. I know you guys don’t get along, but I haven’t seen him in a while, and I know he’s a big hockey fan. Plus, he’s really good friends with Mako and-”

”It’s okay,” Korra interrupts and Asami sighs in relief. ”Who wouldn’t want to see the incredible Fire Ferrets?”

Asami chuckles as Korra smirks.

A loud ring startles Asami.

”Break’s almost over,” Korra announces. ”I should go back to the team.”

Before she turns around, Asami catches her wrist and presses a quick kiss to her cheek. ”I’d wish you luck, but that would be insulting to the incredible Fire Ferrets.”

Korra laughs before she turns around, waving at Asami.

If Korra seems to be playing even more aggressively than usual for the last part of the game, it obviously has nothing to do with the fact that she thinks Iroh is here as Asami’s date. Nothing at all.

//

Loud pops resonate all around Asami as champagne starts flowing. The Fire Ferrets’ coach has been planning this party with Asami for weeks. Asami had happily paid for it, as well as hosted the party at the Sato estate. Champagne, beers and all types of alcohol would not run out tonight, she has seen to it. Only the best for her favorite team.

After the loud toasts and cheering that Asami barely pays any attention to, Korra finds her, champagne in one hand, a beer in the other.

She offers the champagne to Asami and they clink glasses.

”To you guys, winning another championship. Thus, also making Future Industries richer,” Asami teases.

”Happy to be of service,” Korra salutes and Asami laughs.

The blue-eyed girl looks around them, frowning.

”Where’s Iroh?”

Asami does not miss the subtle irritation in her best friend’s voice.

”Went to get me champagne actually. You beat him to it,” she winks and sees Korra blush.

Asami’s eyes roam over Korra’s elegant blue dress.

”You look beautiful,” she comments.

”Thanks,” Korra blushes deeper. ”You-”

”Asami, here. Oh, you already have a glass,” Iroh points out, two drinks in hand. He places an arm around Asami’s waist.

Iroh is a friend to her, he always has been, nothing more. She knows he feels the exact same way. Korra - no matter how many times Asami has reaffirmed it - never seemed to believe it.

Asami, bemused, thinks that if Korra’s eyes could kill, Iroh would have been dead a thousand times by now.

She clinks her glass to his.

”To big wins! And to seeing you again, Iroh.”

Asami takes a sip, glancing out at a fuming Korra, her blue eyes stuck on Iroh’s hand on Asami’s waist.

Asami guiltily thinks she’s enjoying this way too much. So far though, almost everything is going according to plan. She faces Iroh and reaches a hand out.

”A dance?”

Iroh happily takes her hand and follows her.

”See you later, Korra.”

Asami thinks she hears the girl mumble something along the lines of ‘ _stupid guy with stupid perfect hair_ ’.

//

Half an hour later, Iroh leaves to take a phone call and Asami makes her way to congratulate Mako and Bolin. They chat for a while before Opal joins them. Asami tunes out of the conversation, glancing around the room.

She interrupts them. ”Has anyone seen Korra?”

Mako points to a balcony. ”Last I saw her, she was headed there.”

Asami excuses herself and walks towards the balcony, slowing down when she hears a loud voice.

”What are you really doing here, Iroh?”

_That’s Korra’s voice_ , Asami thinks. Maybe her plan is going a bit of track.

”Just came to town to see some old friends.”

”Yeah right.”

Asami steps outside on the balcony and clears her throat.

”Everything okay there?”

Her green eyes dart from Korra to Iroh.

Korra’s glare subside slowly.

”Yeah, just catching up with an acquaintance.”

Asami turns to Iroh.

”Iroh, can I talk to Korra for a bit?”

Iroh smiles reassuringly at Asami before nodding and making his way back inside.

Asami goes to lean on the balcony. She lets Korra’s breathing return to a normal rate before she asks, ”What’s wrong?”

”Nothing,” Korra mumbles.

Asami sighs and turns to face her. ”You sounded pretty annoyed at Iroh just now.” Korra stares the ground stubbornly, clenching her jaw. Asami reaches out for her hand. She’s relieved when Korra interlaces their fingers. ”Talk to me, Korra.”

Korra’s blue eyes snap up to meet green ones.

”Why did you have to bring him?”

”Why does it bother you so much?” Asami quips back.

Korra’s eyes dart to the floor again and she lets go of Asami’s hand. The girl takes a deep breath.

”You know I don’t like him.”

”Korra, he’s done nothing wrong. He just wants to celebrate with his friends.”

”I’m not his friend,” Korra snaps back.

”No, but Mako and Bolin are. He’s my friend too.”

Korra meets her gaze again. Her voice seems shaky as she asks, ”You know how important tonight’s game was to me. I just can’t believe you brought him here.”

Asami heaves a deep sigh, trying not to let her anger get the best of her. ”Look, I’ve been nothing but supportive of the Fire Ferrets, of _you_.”

”Then why bring _him_ here, Asami?”

Great, now they’re both getting angry. Asami starts to think it was a stupid plan from the start anyway.

”Why does it matter, Korra? Tell me why it bothers you so much.”

Korra seems more uncomfortable than ever before she blurts out, ”Because I don’t want him to be around you!”

_Finally_ , Asami thinks, _we’re getting somewhere_.

Asami doesn’t want to fight with Korra. This was never part of the plan. She tries to settle her voice as she explains, ”This has gone on long enough. I didn’t mean to make you angry. Truth is, I brought Iroh to make you jealous, but I’d say it’s working a little too well right now.”

Korra’s eyes widen. She blushes and adverts her eyes. ”What? I’m not jealous.”

_Great, more lies._

At least, Korra is not yelling anymore.

Asami tries not to get _too_ annoyed at her friend. She reaches for Korra’s hand. ”Korra, look at me, please.”

Korra complies, and Asami feels like she’s drowning in blue. The blush on Korra’s cheeks only deepens the longer they stare at each other silently.

Finally, Asami speaks up. _Time to go all in_ , she thinks. ”I love you, Korra. I love you as more than my best friend. I have for a while. I’m pretty sure you knew already.” Judging by the surprised look on Korra’s face, Asami starts thinking she’s been wrong about the whole thing from the start. ”I’m sorry about tonight. I just hoped making you jealous would make you admit you care for me too. It was stupid.”

Korra stays silent for a while, studying Asami, looking for something she seems to find when she says, ”I’m sorry too. I love you too, Asami. I realized it a few months ago. But I didn’t know if you felt the same.”

Asami feels stunned. She’s more aware of Korra’s hand in her own than ever. ”I’ve been flirting with you for months. How could you not know?”

Korra titis her head to the side, a lopsided grin appearing on her face. ”You have?”

”Yeah,” Asami replies, breathless.

”Wow,” Korra chuckles. ”I really am dense.”

Asami laughs and squeezes her hand. ”Yeah, you can be.”

Korra leans forward suddenly, blushing beet red, and resting her forehead against Asami’s.

”Asami?”

”Yeah?”

Asami feels like there is no air left in her lungs with Korra so close.

”Can I kiss you?”

Instead of answering, Asami smiles and closes the distance between them. Korra’s lips feel soft against her own. The kiss is both clumsy and amazing all at once. She takes in Korra’s musky scent as she pulls away.

As she opens her eyes, she finds blue eyes staring warmly at her.

”We’re idiots, aren’t we?” Asami muses.

Korra lets out a chuckle. ”Two idiots in love.”

Asami leans down to kiss her again. She’s smiling into it, but Korra doesn’t seem to mind.

Two idiots in love. Somehow, Asami is perfectly content with that.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, english is not my first language. let me know if there are any mistakes  
> kudos and comments are very appreciated!  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
